User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy
Ahoy Bluestar'sSecondDeputy! I, am Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my old and example signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, change the Pixel (Px) Number. :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work (much credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background. :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. if you want a picture with it, here is an example signature: Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Just change the image, name (Note the (The artist) part I will explain in a bit.) and color. now another part to this. If you want your nickname to show up on your signature or rather than it saying Talk! do as such. A: ::Sambrook the otter Talk! :this is a signature with no nick name and a (Talk!). Now you only need change ONE part of this to have your nickname. ::see this part? :Sambrook the otter :replace my name with yours, but on this part: style="background:Black">Sambrook the otter]] replace my name with your nickname. :and just change the Talk! To what whatever you wish it to be. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) 'Ey... Welcome to Redwall wikia Bluestar, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Lenora Longtail Lenora Longtail |Part One, Lenora Longtail II |Part Two, and Lenora Longtail III|Part Three :Death Knight series, Death Knight |DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three I'm also here for help too xD. I hope you'll write a fanfiction yourself, since we here at redwall wikia love them so much, your benefactor [[User:Zaran Rhulain|Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) hmm... you links work just fine lol :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 21:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Order of books I know that you actually asked Hollyfire the question about what book to read first, but I couldn't help but mention that it is suggested to read Redwall first, then Mattimeo. Hope I helped Prard 01:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Uh, you could read Redwall first, but Lord Brocktree is first in the chrono order. BJ didn't write the books in chrono order. But, yes, Redwall is first in publication order. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Agree, my fan-fics are: Hollyfire's Tale, Nightmoon, and Fires of the Sea. Welcome again, BSD! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 15:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yea you shoudl read Redwall first, the other books become clearer to understand because Redwall brings in alot of stuff that is referenced to the past or used in the future, chronologically speaking Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Enjoy your time here on the wiki! Could you please read A Coneslinger's Revenge for me?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I would defiantly read them in publication order or you may get quite angry with one of the books... Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, bluestar welcome to redwall Abbey! Sam's already taken care of your sig, I see. If'n ye need anything else, ask me! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I'm sure you'll get used to this place very quickly. I've only been here about... say, a month, and I've already got 2 Fan Fics and an Essay up. Could you check them out, they are: Elmstripe's Story, Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes, and if you want, Essay:Tying up loose ends. P.S. Which Redwall books have you read?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I saw your question on Hollyfire's talk page. Most people say publication order, starting with Redwall. I say reading order, not that it really matters, just read some in this order:Mattimeo (book), Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol (book), Marlfox and The Taggerung. They all link to each other. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 21:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome :D though I have to say, Redwall(book) Is different from the other books. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yarr, It's not like there's rules or anything. I read them all over the place and I figured out how they all linked. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) That means... Lionheart? Lionheart, right? Wasn't he Bluestar's second deputy? Please read my Fan fic, "The Storm" Click! --Martin2 Speak! 00:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hi matey I'm Soren Rudderdale. Welcome! I'm a great fan of Redwall but I am also a fan Of Warriors. I even have my own character. I have read every Redwall and Warriors book, up to date. And I'm still waiting for more.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 14:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) NO but I may want a Warriors wiki account in the future.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Friends Request The following shadowy characters are lurking about your profile page, waiting for the moment when you will add info but most importantly; a friends section! * [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 22:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) * *